Of Marshmallows and Jellybeans
by Avis Rae
Summary: "How can anyone like marshmallows?" "How can anyone not like marshmallows?" *By the way, the humor is only slight. I really suck at humor :/*


_A/N: Random… But I liked it. I always like Channy fluff. Oh, and I know in the story Chad refers to Sonny as a brunette. I know Demi changed her hair color in Season 2, but she changed it to brown with blonde highlights, so… :D and Sonny to me will always have brown hair. Even if she doesn't. Do I make sense? Oh well. By the way, just saying, I thought this whole story up by myself, so if it's similar to another person's story, tell me and give me the link, I'll delete my story. Thanks. Hope ya enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. (: _

Of Marshmallows and Jellybeans

Sonny sat in her dressing room, happily munching on some marshmallows that her mother bought for her. They were so soft, and with every bite she took she felt like she was floating on a giant marshmallow cloud. She plucked a bit of marshmallow off the giant marshmallow cloud and bit into it. _Ew. Since when did marshmallows taste this horrible_? She drifted back into reality and realized that she had actually bit into her blarmy. Sonny groaned, walking to her dressing room bathroom to wash the taste of cotton off her tongue. She plopped back onto the couch which she finally managed Tawni to share with her, and continued eating the soft, sweet, goodness that was known as the marshmallow.

Chad scanned the cafeteria quickly, trying to find the bubbly, loud, and sickeningly cute brunette. His lunch break just wasn't complete without her. He froze, thinking over what he just implied.

"No, no, I mean, I can't have my lunch without one of our fights. It's just wrong." Chad said aloud to no one in particular.

Nico snickered as he passed by.

"Talking to yourself, Cooper?" Chad glared at him, and decided to re-nickname Rainy Sicko.

"It's called thinking aloud, _random._" Chad said the word with distaste. It had become a habit with him.

"OH, so you actually have a _brain _to _think? _Well there's a shocker!" Nico immediately shot back and left, with Chad glaring after him.

"He's just jealous that I have jellybeans and he doesn't." Chad said aloud to the people around him and patted a small bag of jellybeans in his pocket as a way of explaining their bicker. They blinked up at him and continued eating. Chad scanned the room once more, frowned, and left for the second most likely place that he would find her : Her dressing room.

Sonny closed her eyes as the soft marshmallow dissolved in her mouth, and reached into her container to help herself with another one.

"Boo!" Sonny's eyes flew open and she dropped her marshmallow as Chad jumped in front of her. She groaned.

"Cha-ad, you made me drop my marshmallow!" She glared at the laughing boy and popped another marshmallow into her mouth.

"Wha do yah whant, Chad?" Sonny mumbled with her mouth full. Chad looked at the marshmallows in disgust.

"You _like _marshmallows?" Sonny wrinkled her nose, wondering why Chad said it with such… hate.

"Of course! Don't you?" Sonny raised her eyebrows, afraid of the answer that she had already predicted.

"Of course _not!_"

"How can anyone not like marshmallows? _Everyone _likes marshmallows! They're so soft, and when they're roasted they're just _perfect. _What's wrong with you?" Sonny just didn't get it. How could he _not _like marshmallows?

" What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you? _How can anyone _like _those things?" Chad gasped in horror. Sonny rolled her eyes. He was _so _dramatic…

"They invented something _better,_ fortunately." Chad smiled smugly and held up a bag of jellybeans. Sonny felt her mouth drop.

"What? Jealous?" Chad said through a mouth of jellybeans.

"_Jellybeans?" _Sonny asked incredulously. "Chad, jellybeans are for kids that are 12 and under… Oh, heck, now I sound like you." She sighed.

"They are _not!" _Chad glared at Sonny. "Jellybeans are probably the most delicious things on Earth, thank you very much! They have a lot of different flavors, unlike the _marshmallow_, which only tastes like one thing: Poop." Sonny gasped, glaring at Chad.

"Well, look who's talking, Chad Dylan _Pooper._" Sonny had never used this name on him before, since she personally thought it was too mean, but now she couldn't resist the irony.

Chad made a face at her, very mature. "Ha Ha, Sonny."

"Well, great. Now I know I need to keep searching." Sonny mumbled to herself, forgetting that Chad was in the room.

"What? What are you searching for?" Chad asked curiously, plopping himself down beside Sonny. Sonny looked up at him, clearly embarrassed that he had heard her.

"Oh… Nothing." She mumbled again, looking down. Chad raised an eyebrow. He _needed _to know what she was searching for.

"Come on, Sonny…" Chad hooked a finger under her chin and gently raised her head, " Something's bothering you. You won't get it off your chest unless you tell someone. So… Let that someone be me." Sonny gazed into his eyes, admiring the spark one eye held and the _growing _sparkle the other one had.

"I would ask why you cared, but I'll let it pass." Sonny sighed. "Just… promise you won't laugh at me?" Chad smiled gently and nodded.

"Well… I sort of had this image that when I was married, my future husband and I would be really in sync, like the same kind of activities, the same kind of food, and…" Sonny trailed off, hesitant.

"Go on." Chad had a vague idea of where this was going, and Sonny knew it. But he kept a straight face, not wanting her to back off now.

"Since… since you don't like marshmallows, I guess I have to cross you off the list." Sonny hung her head, embarrassed. Chad chuckled, but not unkindly.

"You… imagined me as your husband?" His voice was amused.

"I just said I had to cross you off the list. You're not the only one whom I considered, so get over it." Sonny scowled. She just told him one of her darkest secrets and he was _making fun_ _of her?_

"Hey, I was honored, don't need to get cranky." Chad chuckled again. "What made you think that to have a good relationship you must have the same likes?" He leaned closer to her.

"I don't know… Well, I suppose I should stay open minded, right?" Sonny gave a small smile, grateful that he was taking her seriously.

"Right. You know the phrase 'Opposites attract'?" Sonny smiled, nodding. Chad leaned dangerously close to her. Sonny's brown orbs widened before fixing themselves onto Chad's blue ones.

"Do you think it's true?" Sonny nodded slightly, relishing the warmth of his breath.

"Well, we'd make a pretty good couple then." Chad whispered before meeting his lips with hers. Sonny had been expecting this, but when it actually happened it took her a few seconds to respond.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sonny leaned back and smiled into the kiss. Chad's fingers drew circles on her back and she shivered. Breaking away, Chad smiled at her.

"See, I told you." He smirked and walked out of the prop house. Sonny rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. Chad popped his head back into her dressing room.

"Oh, by the way Sonny… I think I like marshmallows now." He winked at her and sauntered off. Sonny laughed and shook her head.

Maybe they _would _make a good couple.

_A/N: Why. Is. It. That. ALL. My. Endings. Are. HORRIBLE! I absolutely hated it! Actually, this whole story isn't really good. Definitely not my best piece of work. Ugh, I'm so sorry guys, you deserve better. Oh, and did anybody see a line that was used in Season 1? ;) If you spot it, I'll give you a virtual cookie! *hands out cookies* Now in order to tell me the line, you HAVE to review, don't you? :P So whilst you're telling me the answer, why not you also tell me what you thought about the story, eh? Thanks. :P _


End file.
